Arrow Mafia
| image = File:Arrow.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Dd515087, Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 (Large) | startdate = 4/29/15 | winningfaction = Indies | roster = #, player #Akaslickster #Waffleboy #Dee #Hachi #Barc #Dr.Saab #ShadowAngel #Benjer3 #Yuiop #Auramyna #Jay Gold #Plasmid | first = Dr.Saab | last = Hachi, Yuiop, Auramyna | mvp = Yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Dd515087 based on the TV series Arrow It was co-hosted by Coolkid It began on April 29, 2015 and ended in a Indie win in May 6. Game Mechanics Rules Rules Indy primary wincon ends game. Indy RID Kill cannot be blocked or redirected. OOP: Block > Redirect… Indy > Baddie > Goodie NP shows: Kills Saves (always shows up as saved by Diggle) Role Description Team Arrow *Oliver Queen - The Green Arrow. Kind of like Batman, but with a bow and arrow… Trying to save Starling City from the forces of evil. (Block and 1x Night Invulnerability) *John Diggle - Oliver’s best friend and partner since the beginning. Saves Oliver’s ass when he gets in too far over his head. (Save) *Felicity Smoak - Team Arrow’s “Eyes in the Sky” so to say, she helps Team Arrow with her vast knowledge of computers and extraordinary hacking skills to give them an advantage in the field. (Role Spy) *Roy Harper - “Arsenal” Oliver’s protege and Thea’s on-again-off-again boyfriend. (BTSC with Thea. If Thea dies, gains an uncontrollable kill) *Laurel Lance - The Black Canary 2.0. Laurel takes over her sister’s vigilante identity after her death. (Redirect) *Detective Lance - Oliver’s man on the inside of the SCPD. Sometimes tags along on the adventures of Team Arrow. (Follow Spy) *Thea Queen - Oliver’s younger half-sister. (BTSC with Roy. If Roy dies, gains an uncontrollable kill) *Ray Palmer - The billionaire who bought out Oliver’s company and left him broke. Then he stole Oliver’s girl. Now he’s becoming a vigilante as well and has joined Team Arrow…? Okay… (Vote Manip 0x-2x) Bad Guys Have BTSC and NK. NK is a group kill, cannot be blocked or redirected. *Slade Wilson - Was Oliver’s friend and ally during their time together on the island, then he got injected with Mirakuru and went absolutely nuts. Now he spends his time getting in Oliver’s way and trying to get revenge for the death of his one true love. (Block) *Malcolm Merlyn - Seems to be everywhere and know everything. Ex-League of Assassins member. (1x Night Invulnerability and Role Spy) *Cupid - The Arrow saved her from certain death when Slade Wilson tried to take over Starling City with his army of Mirakuru soldiers. However her husband died right in front of her before the Arrow showed up. She went insane and spent some time in the psych ward. Now she’s obsessed with Oliver and wants to become “the female Arrow”. (Vote manip 0x-2x) Indy Wincon: Successfully RID kill 3 people. (RID killing Oliver or Merlyn successfully, but having his 1x invulnerability will count.) *Ra’s al Ghul - Leader of the League of Assassains. (RID Kill and 1x Night Invulnerability, plus a secret power) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Indie *yuiop - Ra’s al Ghul *hachi - Oliver Queen Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #slick - Malcolm Merlyn - Lynched D1 #Waffleboy - Slade Wilson - Killed N2 by Roy Harper #dee - Ray Palmer - RID Killed N2 by Ra's al Ghul #hachi - Oliver Queen - recruited by Ra's al Ghul/yuiop #barc - Felicity Smoak - Killed N2 #Dr.SaaB - Thea Queen - Killed N1 #_shadow - Roy Harper - RID Killed N3 by Ra's al Ghul #yuiop - Ra’s al Ghul - Lynched D2 #_aura - Detective Lance #Jay - Laurel Lance - Killed N3 #plasmid - Cupid - Killed N3 by Roy Harper #benjer3 - John Diggle - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games